ftmagazinefandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Ishthak
Welcome Welcome Ish! You are receiving this message because you have been selected to be the Graphics Designer of the Sorcerer Magazine! This is the wiki that we'll do all work for the Magazine on before we present it to our viewers. After you make your first edit here, whether to talk page, user page, actual article, whatever, be SURE you remove this wiki from your profile header, and trust me, it will be there. I replied on your blog page, also, could you remove this wiki from your favorite wikis on your profile header, thanks. Photoshop Question Do you know a quick and easy way to make pictures with straight edges like this: Into curved edges like this: 22:15, January 9, 2012 (UTC) Thanks! You're always so helpful! 22:33, January 9, 2012 (UTC) Uhmmm, when I try to do it, some of the content I want to keep gets lighter as it opacity went down. 23:02, January 9, 2012 (UTC) Gif Do you think you could slightly round the corners on this gif? :Never mind, I don't need it anymore, I like it how it is, lol. New Wiki This is the new wiki name. Be sure to remove it from your favorite wikis if it crops up. Banner Hey Ishthak, do you think you could make me a few Banner options for my article? Using some of these images (#1, #2, #3,#4,#5,#6,#7)? And could it say "Fighting Festival"? I think instead of updating my banner every month that I'm just going to use one banner, but I'm not sure. Sorry for the large work load, and take your time, I'm in no hurry. :) Reminder Don't forget, I want a rough draft of all articles by the 20th. If you won't be able to be online on the 20th, then post it on the site on the 19th. Thanks. Also, last month I lost internet so I couldn't tell you what the Advertisements page is. It's just an image around the size of the cover page image that is supposed to have like classified ads and advertisements about things on our site like the guilds and stuff like that. Hey Ish, you should advertise the wiki's guilds as they aren't advertised in every page anymore 20:09, February 20, 2012 (UTC) Thanks! Also, do you think you can come up with a header for this? I'd do it myself but I don't have my laptop 20:58, February 20, 2012 (UTC) Hey Ish, do you think you could make me a banner for my Fighting Festival article? I asked you a while back, but I wanted to ask again just in case you forgot. I made myself a temporary one to use until you made me one, but as you can see, it's terrible, lol. Fairy Advice I don't know if you were going to join on this. If you are, then please answer these as your character(s) *What is required to enter Fairy Tail? *Can the Fairy Tail Mages receive official training by their fellow guildmates? *Girls who can afford to pay the rent have Fairy Hills. What about boys? Is there a male dormitory? *Where does the concept of "Guild" stems from? *Will the world end in 2012? If you aren't don't mind this message 22:20, February 20, 2012 (UTC) Did I ever mention how awesome you were Ish? Thanks! Thanks! But wait, which character are you playing? 22:51, February 20, 2012 (UTC) The fourth question has been changed to "Do you think the anime should portray blood?" 00:06, February 21, 2012 (UTC) Loke image Hi, Ish. Did you ever upload a chibi image of Loke from the Tenrou Island arc cutscenes in the anime? I think I remember seeing them on the Fairy Tail Wiki, but I can't find them at all, so I'm not sure. 05:48, February 25, 2012 (UTC) Hey everyone, we've reached the conclusion of another great month. I would personally like to congratulate you all on your hard work on the Magazine, and I want to remind everyone that all articles should be complete by tomorrow! We will be publishing it tomorrow afternoon. I want all templates created and all pictures uploaded by 2/29/12 at 3:30 U.T.C. If you are not sure when this time is, look at the clock on our main wiki beside your avatar. If everyone is not done, I will probably hold the release just a little bit. Also I have a new rule that I want us all to follow next month, it's a hassle, but you'll all get over it I'm sure. I want you guys to start using the Fair use rationale and licensing templates on this site as well. The reason is that sometimes we aren't able to be online when it's time to upload our pictures to the main wiki and if you haven't done your rationales, someone else has to do it for you. Fairy Advice The questions for next issues's Fairy Advice: *Who/What is Hiro Mashima? *What do you think is Lumen Histoire? *If you could create your own Guild right now, what would it's name be? *Have you ever taken two missions at the same time? *Do you think the new Policy & Standards Council members will do a good job? 21:57, March 9, 2012 (UTC) lol and by the way, you can do up to four characters if you want 02:37, March 12, 2012 (UTC) Fairy Advice These are the questions for the next Fairy Advice; just copy the code the way it is now and answer where it says A: ---- ;How did you learn your signature Magic? :A: ;The Vanish Brothers once described Mages as being physically frail, below human average, due to their thorough study of Magic. Would you like to reply to such statement? :A: ;In spite of the previous statement, many Mages seem to actively employ melee and hand-to-hand combat in their fighting style. Are you one of them? :A: ;Many Mages danced together in Magic Dance Ball, who would you have wanted to have a chance to dance with? :A: ;Have you heard about the Fairy Tail Movie, Priestess of the Phoenix? Are you excited about it? :A: ---- Also, questions sent by users are here, if you want to answer any of them you are free to do it. 20:53, April 12, 2012 (UTC) Letters Ish, the letters are supposed to be answered in the issue of Fairy Advice, not on the sender's talk page :/ 17:35, April 14, 2012 (UTC) Yes, but just respond in my talk page for now since I'm still not sure how I'm going to add it to the page 17:41, April 14, 2012 (UTC) lol by "one of those days" you mean "one of these days" right? 17:57, April 14, 2012 (UTC) Of course 18:02, April 14, 2012 (UTC) Re:Gray Thanks Ish!! Re:This month advert Hmm... not really. You could do one advertising the announcing of the winners of the FTWAs that'll take place on the 30th. That's all I can think of >.<... No problem. :) Sure, I'll list them now: The Fairy Tail Award: Rauleli Mavis Vermilion Award: Me Laxus Dreyar Award: Aldarinor Natsu Dragneel Award: Aldarinor Erza Scarlet Award: Tutles Gray Fullbuster Award: Gildarts Clive Lucy Heartfilia Award: Me Freed Justine Award: Me Hibiki Lates Award: ChaosKnight Gajeel Redfox Award: You Happy Award: Remnant13 Juvia Lockser Award: You Aquarius Award: You Mirajane Strauss Award: Otaku Chick Gemini Award: Aldarinor Carla Award: Guilherme Abe Oh, and in your advert can you mention that there are several secret awards that we are giving out too? And that everyone should attend the award show tonight. Thanks! :) There are 5 secret awards. Alright. Sounds good. Ish, I made a mistake!! I didn't win the Freed Justine Award Tutles did!! Sorry Ish! >.< And I like this one. Alrighty. OMG!! It looks AWESOME!! Do you want to know the secret awards? Aw. That means you can't be surprised tonight. But here they are: Plue Award: TheCarrotSaysYumYum Pantherlily Award: Tie between Garyness and TheCarrotSaysYumYum so they both get the award Wendy Marvell Award: Legend Aqua Makarov Dreyar Award: Me Gildarts Clive Award: You (again, lol) The Plue Award is most improved user, the Pantherlily award is a user who doesn't worry about their edit count but worries about the quality of their edits, the Wendy Marvell Award is the best new user, the Makarov Dreyar award is the old but still strong user award, and the Gildarts Clive Award is the user who disappears from time to time but always comes back with excellent work. They both look awesome!! I'm going to add the animation to the award ceremony page that I'm publishing tonight. New address. Advert Hey Ish, this month I'm making an advertisement for a secret project me, Rai and few other users have been working on, OK? 21:39, May 15, 2012 (UTC) Thanks 21:51, May 15, 2012 (UTC) The first one is too blurry, I would use the second one but it's landscape and I can only use portrait images. I might use the third though, I'll have to see how it looks first. It looks good!! I'll edit my template to see if I can make it match the image. If I can I'll use it, if I can't I'll just use the old one. Fairy Advice This month's Fairy Advice. Please copy and paste in my talk page with the answers and don't forget to tell me the characters. ;How long did it take you to learn your Magic? :A: ;What's your opinion about the Key of the Starry Sky arc? :A: ;What is your future dream? :A: ;Karacka tried to kill his guildmate because he was ordered to by his higher-ups. Would you do the same? :A: ;If you could change the position of your guild mark, where would you put it? :A: Also if you want to answer any of these, please do. 18:18, May 17, 2012 (UTC) Ish Hey Ish, I just wanted to remind you, although I'm sure you haven't forgotten, about this month's cover. Lol, I figured that was the case. Good luck on your searching, XD. are you only going to do one character for Fairy Advice? 03:58, May 23, 2012 (UTC) lol that was funny! 20:23, May 27, 2012 (UTC) Re:Headlines Well, yes. I do despise the anime, but if an anime header will look better then you can use that. LMAO! Good to know I'm not missing anything. Thanks Ish!! It's AWESOME ISH!!! Thanks so much!! It looks great and it features two great characters! ;) LMFAO! Fairy Advice ;What is the weirdest mission you've ever done? :A: ;Have you ever gone on an S-Class mission? If not, would you like to? :A: ;What would you do if you were invisible? :A: ;Do you have a special talent? :A: ;If you were a Molding Mage, what would you like to mold? :A: 19:32, June 13, 2012 (UTC) Articles All articles should be done by the 24th so Bj can check over them. Since this is the first month you've had an article, I figured that even though your article was already done, I'd give you a notification anyway ;). Logos Relacion Seis, Dragons of Design, Lightning Update Tribe, and Team Element Seven. Wow...that looks awesome....I HATE YOU!!!! Y U SO GOOD?? ლ(ಠ益ಠლ) *jealously glares at you* Why can't I see your ad O.o? 15:53, June 27, 2012 (UTC) I can see the old one now when I click on it in history, but I can't see the current one. I'm using chrome by the way 18:33, June 27, 2012 (UTC) Well, as long as it works on the FT Wiki is fine 18:41, June 27, 2012 (UTC) Request Hi Ishthak, mind doing me a favour? Could you replace Chapati's head in this picture with the head detail from Remnant's Avatar, to make it look like he's the one sweating and admiring the girls (something which I'm sure he did, hidden behind his computer screen)? -- 21:29, June 27, 2012 (UTC) Thanks for the tip, and thanks for the picture! Though, those eyes are real creepy xD -- 12:11, June 28, 2012 (UTC) I'm pretty sure that was his real reaction :P -- 13:24, June 28, 2012 (UTC) Advice So late >_> ;Which Sabertooth member do you hate the most? Why? :A: ;Would you mind if I took a picture of you naked for a spread of our next issue? :A: ;What do you think of the return of the Reborn Oración Seis‎‎? :A: ;What do you think of the new Team Fairy Tail? :A: ;If you were an animal, what animal would you be? :A: 00:00, July 22, 2012 (UTC) thx Ish! 18:13, July 22, 2012 (UTC) Isssshhhhhhhh. I need a last minute favor. >_> Can you make me a header for Fighting Festival? There's only one fight this week and it's not really a fight. It's the Naval Battle event so can the header have something to do with water? Thanks. Thanks Ish!! And that's fine. :) Thanks Ish!!! It looks great. =3 Corner Firstly, calm the fuck down. It's a damn joke based off a conversation Mega and Hungry had with him jokingly getting jealous because Mega wished you Happy Birthday. It's meant to be funny. If you didn't like the joke, then you could've just asked me to remove it. But instead, you felt the need to catch a fucking attitude and start bitching. I'm not a fucking dog and nobody commands me. I'll remove the joke so cut back on the damn PMS'ing. Do you understand?! I promise you, no disrespect was intended. And I'm removing that last question now. No problem at all. :3 XD, it's no problem and I'll pass on that. I have the strangest feeling Hungry would kill me if I did. >_> Lazor Hi Ishthak. Would you mind doing me a favor again? It'd be great to have a modified image of Sting's Roar for TMITM... one featuring a "Lazor" face from the popular Internet meme. The usable panels could be the bottom one here and the top left one here. Think you could do this? Thanks in advance. -- 22:24, August 6, 2012 (UTC) Ohohoh, THAT's what I wanted to see! Thanks! -- 14:00, August 11, 2012 (UTC) Fairy Advice ;What is your favorite weapon? :A: ;If you were a Shinigami, what would the name of your Zanpakutō and its release command be? :A: ;What do you think will happen in the Grand Magic Games' fifth day? :A: ;How are you like the Key of the Starry Sky filler arc? :A: ;What do you think of the 2nd Official Fanon Competition of the wiki? :A: 18:50, August 22, 2012 (UTC) Request Ish!!!!!! I have a last minute request. :P Can you do a FF heading for me? One that features Sting and Rogue? :3 That's fine, thanks Ish. Thanks Ish! It's perfect. :3 FA ;What's your opinion on Imitatia deceiving your entire guild? :A: ;If you ate a Devil Fruit, what would its name be? :A: ;What is "Nakama Magic"? :A: ;Who do you think will be the seventh Guild Master of Fairy Tail? :A: ;What is your favorite video game? :A: 17:57, September 22, 2012 (UTC) Images Can you get me 5 "sexy" images of Natsu? And five ugly images of Bob? Either anime or manga is fine. And I am so sorry about the last minute notice, but I my computer has been acting slow for a while now and it's really hard for me to do anything especially anything involving images. I can't even visit Natsu's image gallery. It takes too long to load. Thanks Ish!!! They're perfect. :D Again ;Lucy or Erza? Pick! :A: ;Which Garou Knight would you rather fight? :A: ;Who is cuter, Carla or Lector? Who is bitchier? :A: ;Which Grand Magic Games' participating team, other than Fairy Tail, are you rooting for? :A: ;According to misinterpretation of the Mayan culture, the world is supposed to end on December 21, 2012; aka. next month. Any last words before dying? :A: 21:26, November 24, 2012 (UTC) thx Ish 20:31, November 27, 2012 (UTC) FA ;Natsu or Gray? Pick! :A: ;Is Santa Claus real? :A: ;Who do you think will win, Erza, Kagura or Minerva? :A: ;2013 is the Year of the Snake. What does that mean to you? :A: ;What is your New Year's resolution for 2013? :A: 20:14, December 24, 2012 (UTC) Well, Chamber of Art is Rai's article, that's why I asked him if he was going to be able to do it. But if he can't, then you can do it 21:58, January 23, 2013 (UTC) lol yeah I just noticed :P 22:01, January 23, 2013 (UTC) FA ;Please make a fan couple that doesn't already exist. Let your mind go wild. XD :A: ;Who will wear the pants in that relationship? :A: ;Minerva is a major bitch. Does she remind you of someone from your past? :A: ;How would you describe yourself? :A: ;What's beyond Fiore? Why haven't we explored the rest of Earth Land? :A: 22:33, January 23, 2013 (UTC) That would be great Ish! Can you do Chamber of Art for me? And feel free to do Sexiest or Ugliest Mage Alive as well if you want to. If not, just let Reli do it. Thanks Ish!!!! Thanks Ish!!!!!! You forgot an e in Freed's name on the poll. :P But the articles look great, and don't worry, that problem usually fixes itself. ;P Feb's Fairy Advice Hey y'all :) Sorry for the lateness, but yesterday I got dumped with having to do Fairy Advice this month because Leli is a lazy asshole had something come up. If you could get this back to me ASAP that would be great :) #It seems that Lucy from the future and Hisui both have their reasons to be looked at suspiciously. Who do you think is the liar?? #March is the start of Autumn in some places and Spring in others. What is your favourite season and why?? #IamJakuhoRaikoben recently disappeared from the Wiki for almost a month and then reappeared claiming to have "been sick with meningitis". What was he really up to?? #The Fairy Tail Movie was finally released with subs. Did you watch it and what did you think of it?? #In the movie, Erza brought a wedding dress and acted pretty nonchalant about it. What was she really buying it for?? Hope to hear back soon! 11:25, February 27, 2013 (UTC) FA ;Fairy Tail has won the Grand Magic Games. Any words? :A: ;The arrival of Future Rogue marked one of the biggest surprises in the series. Can you give us a few words? :A: ;Word on the street is that the Fairy Tail anime will end this month. Do you believe this? :A: ;Minerva has fallen by Erza's hand. Would you like to stomp on the bitch for only $5? :A: ;Will Sting and Rogue join Fairy Tail? ʕ •ᴥ•ʔ :A: 19:47, March 27, 2013 (UTC) Answer ;So what is your impression on the dragons so far? :A: ;Should Laxus get a new haircut? If so, what should he change to? :A: ;Please tell us your thoughts on Zirconis' Magic. :A: ;Who should be the next one to experience the awesomeness of Zirconis' Magic? :A: ;Who is your favorite Pokemon? ^_^ :A: 20:37, May 29, 2013 (UTC)